


First Time for Everything

by Moons_of_Avalon



Series: Omegaverse Hydra Husbands [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack Rollins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism-ish??, First Time, M/M, Omega Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: Jack and Brock are teenagers fresh off their first tour of duty together. They've known for a while that their friendship is going to turn into something else, but that doesn't stop prickly omega Brock from having some reservations about letting an alpha see him in the most intimate way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to a fic I'm planning centered around an older Jack and Brock, but this is their first time together :3

Brock sighs as he gazes at the city that spreads out below the secluded outlook where he and Jack are seated. The air is warm, but he settles back into Jack’s arms anyway, closing his eyes as he takes in the rich scent of Jack’s skin. Alpha scent. An unfamiliar peace fills Brock as he lets it wash over him. He’s only nineteen, the same age as Jack, but never in all his life as he felt so safe, this close to an alpha.

Jack had said they’d go out for eight, and Brock had spent four hours up until then pacing back and forth around his apartment, fussing with his hair and going through at least a dozen outfits before settling on one that didn’t make him want to crawl out of his skin.

If only his skin hadn’t been the problem…

He’d presented as an omega at thirteen, and nearly every day since then, he’s doused himself in a scent-cover and told himself that the obvious herbal smell was somehow better than having his natural omega scent available to any passerby.

But tonight was different. He’s known Jack almost two years. They just finished their first tour of duty together for Christssake and he hadn’t been under any illusions about what this personal time together would entail, considering the latent attraction that’s been building between them ever since they met.

He’d decided he shouldn’t hide from Jack, not tonight. And despite staring at the bottle of scent-cover longingly right up until Jack knocked on his door, he hadn’t regretted it. Seeing Jack’s nostrils flare when he’d opened the door had sent a thrill up his spine, but Jack hadn’t said a word. Just smiled his barely-there smile, and put his arm around Brock’s shoulder.

They’d gone out for something to eat tonight, and then Jack drove him up to this outlook on his motorcycle. An obnoxious machine, odd for Jack’s quiet nature, but fitting for his impressive stature. 

Brock had rolled his eyes at first when Jack had laid out a blanket and invited Brock into his arms, but his resistance hadn’t held out for very long. They’d shared a couple beers while the sun went down, and darkness covered them, save for the glittering stars that speckled the sky. It’s quiet. Blissfully so.

Brock’s eyes open when fingertips slip under his shirt, moving over his hip in slow circles. Brock shivers, goosebumps raising on his skin. Jack smiles, Brock feels it against his neck when Jack’s lips brush his skin, nudging just under his ear.

“Is that meant to impress me?” Brock murmurs and Jack chuckles.

“That depends, is it working?” he asks.

Brock snorts. “I wouldn’t say _impressed_.” Jack chuckles again, the sound ruffling Brock’s hair.

“Well then how about interested?” he amends. Brock rolls his eyes, looking over his shoulder to meet Jack’s gaze. He’s got the brightest, greenest eyes. Brock can’t believe it took him months to notice the color, but as soon as he had, he’d known he was done for.

“Been interested all night,” he says, and a mischievous smile makes an appearance on Jack’s face. “Just been waitin’ for you to notice.”

“Oh really?” Jack purrs the words, and Brock feels his throat go dry. Jack’s eyes scan up and down his face, lingering on his lips. As soon as they make eye contact again, a shudder rolls through Brock that has Jack pulling him closer.

“Forgive me for wanting to test the waters before diving in,” he adds. “Considering how prickly you can be.”

Brock scoffs but has to look away to remember how to breathe. “And you think you’re gonna be ‘diving in’ to me tonight?”

“I had my hopes,” Jack says. His lips brush against Brock’s neck and Brock let’s his eyes close, biting his lip when those kisses continue over his skin. Nervousness swirls in his stomach, but he doesn’t hesitate.

“You better have protection to back up those hopes,” he murmurs.

Jack hums, pleased with himself. “Have you ever known me to not be prepared?”

Brock laughs. “Guess not,” he says while Jack kisses his neck again.

“So is that a yes?”

Brock tips his head up and finds Jack grinning at him. Soon enough, he’s grinning back. It’s easy with Jack. Everything’s easy. “Maybe you should try actually impressing me first.”

Just like that, Jack’s grin curls into a smirk, and Brock’s breath catches in his throat. Jack pins him with his gaze, despite how his arms move from around Brock’s body, gliding gently up his arms. Brock hears him draw in a long breath, and has to hold in a whimper when he realizes he’s being scented. Jack leans in, and Brock feels his body turn to liquid the moment their lips touch.

A moan squeaks out of him, and Jack purrs again, taking hold of Brock’s waist. Brock gasps when he finds himself on his back. He puts his hands on Jack’s chest, but Jack’s already leaning away.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Brock breathes, his hands tightening in Brock’s shirt. Jack looks huge leaning over him like this. “Yeah, it’s just been awhile.”

“I know how you feel,” Jack chuckles. He settles closer to Brock, who wiggles a little under Jack’s weight, spreading his legs around Jack’s hips. “Ok?”

“Ok,” Brock responds. He presses up this time, his hands running through Jack’s hair as they meet for another kiss. Jack groans this time, and when he pulls away from the kiss, it’s to bury his face in Brock’s neck, bearing his teeth and breathing deep. Brock’s fingers tighten his Jack’s hair, his other hand moving under Jack’s shirt, skimming over solid muscle.

“Should I get that out of the way?” Jack asks.

“Hell yes,” Brock grins. Jack pulls away, pulling his shirt over his head. Brock’s seen Jack shirtless plenty of times, but he still bites his lip as he looks over him. Sloping shoulders and a broad chest, with a trail of dark hair starting from the center of his stomach and leading down below his waistband.

He meets Jack’s eyes as he reaches for his belt, and Jack smiles as he undoes the buckle and pulls it off. But when Brock goes for the button of his jeans next, his hands are gently guided away and pinned above his head.

“You first,” Jack says. Brock huffs, but lets his hands stay above his head while Jack’s move lower. Air caresses his belly, and he gasps when he feels Jack’s lips as well. His hands clench when Jack nips him and he groans softly. Jack chuckles, pressing more kisses up Brock’s stomach before pulling off his shirt.

“So fucking pretty,” Jack purrs. Brock pushes at Jack’s shoulder, but kisses him all the same. “Have I told you that before?”

“No,” Brock smiles. Jack smirks and Brock’s heart flutters in his chest when Jack brushes back his hair. 

“I’ll have to get better about that.”

With that, Jack’s kissing him again, and this time it’s slow, searching. The breath is knocked right out of Brock’s chest, and he clings to Jack, hands pulling at his hair. Jack’s nips at his lips and he parts them willingly, moaning when their tongues slide together. Jack’s touching all over his body now, stroking his hair, his chest…Strong hands grasp his thighs, sliding under him to his ass and pulling him up until their cocks press together.

“ _Fuck_ …” Brock groans. Jack’s cock is thick and heavy against him, and Jack smirks as he starts to grind back and forth, making Brock shudder with the drag and press of his movements.

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” Jack purrs. Brock purrs right back at him, wiggling his hips against Jack’s.

“What do you think I came all the way out here for?”

Jack grins, sitting back on his heels. Brock gasps when he’s tugged up by his hips, his lower back resting on Jack’s thighs. Jack unbuckles his belt and pulls off his pants with ease. Brock shivers when he finds himself naked, chilled by the previously warm air, but with Jack’s hands on him, that doesn’t last long.

“Look at you,” Jack murmurs. Brock whimpers when Jack’s hand covers his cock, his hips pushing up of their own accord. “Getting all wet for me, baby?”

“Yeah…” Brock’s voice is shaky, and he feels himself go red when Jack spreads his legs. Jack’s eyes are on him, as tangible as the slick between his legs and the hands moving over his belly. Jack presses between his legs again and Brock drags him forward, his kiss hungry and asking.

He hears Jack pull down his zipper, and his hands frantically join the effort to get Jack’s jeans off. Jack chuckles, and as soon as he’s kicked his jeans off, he’s kissing Brock again, hands running through his hair.

“Still ok?” Jack asks.

“Yeah,” Brock nods. “Hell yeah.”

Jack smirks, reaching back to slip a foil packet out of the pocket of his jeans. Brock watches him tear it open.

“Let me,” he says. Jack raises an eyebrow, but hands the condom over. Brock eagerly sits up, pulling his lip between his teeth as he slides it onto the length of Jack’s cock. Jack groans under his breath and Brock smirks, stroking him slowly. “Want me to…”

Jack chuckles. “Want you to what?”

Brock rolls his eyes. “You know…” he shrugs, “want me to blow you?” Jack just shakes his head.

“Nah,” he says. He pushes Brock’s hand away, and takes hold of his hips. Brock gaps when he’s lifted up onto Jack’s lap, their chests pressed together. Brock swears Jack’s not _that_ much taller than him, but god, right now he feels tiny…and it makes his heart skip a beat. “Just want you.”

Brock can only nod, still breathless as he clings to Jack, who adjusts him effortlessly, until he feels the tip of Jack’s cock against his entrance. 

“Ok?”

“Ok,” Brock whispers. 

His eyes squeeze shut the second Jack starts to press into him, and he buries his face in Jack’s shoulder to muffle a groan. Jack’s hand splays across his back, and he feels a growl against his neck that has him whimpering.

Jack shifts again, laying Brock out on his back, and Brock just lets himself be moved. The blanket’s soft underneath him, Jack’s warm above him, and Brock cries out the moment Jack starts to move.

It’s slow and gentle, and Brock starts trembling within seconds. Jack’s panting against his shoulder, his teeth barely grazing Brock’s skin, and in a flash of lust Brock moans at the idea that Jack might bite down.

But he doesn’t, he just keeps thrusting deep and slow. Brock swears he can feel every movement in every part of his body, from the palms of his head to the soles of his feet. Jack’s hand runs through his hair and he nuzzles into his cheek, purring as he runs his nails up and down Jack’s back.

“Fuck,” Jack groans, and Brock smiles. Jack nips under his ear, his voice breathless as he whispers: “So fucking sweet…”

Brock moans, gasping when Jack rocks deeper into him, their hips pressed together. 

“Been driving me crazy all goddamn night with that scent,” Jack mutters. Brock feels heat rush through him and keens softly when the tip of Jack’s tongue traces behind his ear. “Smelling all sweet just for me, baby?”

Brock feels a lump well up in his throat at the words, and the only thing he can do is nod. Jack holds him tighter, moving faster now. Brock moans deep in his chest, his nails dragging down Jack’s arms.

“Please,” he gasps, what he’s asking for he’s not even sure, but Jack seems to understand anyway. Brock finds himself enveloped in another deep kiss, his mouth opening for Jack once again, who wastes no time in diving deep, his tongue coaxing Brock’s own forward.

“Sweet and pretty,” Jack purrs when he pulls away. His scent is stronger now, his breath coming in deep pants as he looks down at Brock. Brock knows he’s helpless now and just moans, his eyes fluttering closed when Jack strokes his cheek. “Gonna come for me?”

Brock just nods again and before he knows it Jack’s kissing him again, thrusting harder now. He feels his body tighten, and Jack groans, his hand going to Brock’s hip, holding him in place as he thrusts faster.

“That’s it, baby,” he says. Brock moans, his fingers interlocking behind Jack’s head, holding him close enough that they can feel each other’s breath. His voice breaks as heat wells up in his belly, and it’s only another moment before he’s throwing his head back and crying out.

Jack holds him, still moving hard and fast. Brock whines as he takes each thrust, his body warm with afterglow.  

“Can I knot you?” Jack pants. 

“Yes,” Brock says instantly. “Yeah I wanna feel you.” 

Jack barely responds, too caught up in a growl that tears out of his throat. Brock purrs with the sound, running his hands through Jack’s hair when Jack’s head drops down against his shoulder. He moans when he feels Jack’s knot pushing into him, filling him until he has to cry out again. Jack kisses his jaw, and Brock nuzzles back until their lips connect. 

Soft kisses, passing back and forth between them. Brock laughs after a moment, and Jack smiles against his lips.

“That bad?” he asks.

Brock pushes at his shoulder. “Shut up,” he mutters. Jack chuckles, and Brock groans when he rolls his hips.

“Do I have to fuck it out of you?”

Brock huffs. “Don’t ruin a good thing.”

“A good thing?” Jack repeats. Brock rolls his eyes. “So it was good.”

“You really think I would’a let you knot me if it wasn’t?”

“Fair enough,” Jack says. He strokes down Brock’s arm, and Brock shivers. There’s a question in his eyes, but Brock just shakes his head.

“Don’t do the ‘what are we’ thing,” he mutters. Jack snorts, but gives a little grin.

“Whatever you say,” he sighs. Brock smirks, and when Jack noses forward, he gives himself over to another kiss. They probably will have to have a ‘what are we’ conversation soon, because Brock knows he’s sure as hell not letting Jack go, but for now he just closes his eyes, completely content. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at moonsofavalon.tumblr.com
> 
> And leave a review if you enjoyed~


End file.
